We Fight
by emmyjenny
Summary: Kagome is one of the solders working for Sesshomaru, in his army. When they go to war he mysteriously rescues her from death. She through coincidences turns into the tipping point of the war. who ever possesses her has the chance to win. Tort.
1. Confrontation on the Naraku kind

**We Fight**

Kagome is one of the solders that work for Sesshomaru, in his army. When they go to  
war he mysteriously rescues her from death. He had never even known she had existed.  
But he had saved her.

__

Chapter 1  
Confrontation on the Naraku kind

**Warning!:**_ This FanFic contains things that the innocent should not read... if you have a problem with anything from this other than it doesn't make sense in some way DO NOT FLAME ME!!_  
Thank you for reading this warning

"Today we battle!" my lord's voice floated across the plain to the rest of the army and me.  
"Today we fight for our lands, on our soil!" A cheer followed every sentence he said. I couldn't see him very clearly with my poor human sight but I had once seen him passing near my tent, he was interesting. He had seemed beautiful, graceful, perfect, but with that came arrogance, bitterness, loneliness and leadership.  
"Their blood will stain our ground" His face demanded people follow him, even if he didn't want them to they still would feel compelled by his face.

"Fight with me..." he was just a white blob in the far distance "..Fight along side me!" I could see the enemy lined up on the opposite side of the large plain, there were no hanyou's or humans in their ranks where our army consisted of youkai, hanyou's and humans. We had the advantage of numbers but they were powerful. I clenched my bow and the daggers at my belt seemed to itch for the blood of my enemy's, but they would never get the satisfaction because my enemy would be purified before even a drop of blood would touch my holy daggers.

"We will WIN!" a mighty cheer followed the end of this speech and the horns blew signalling that we were just about to fight. I had fought before but never a war so I was worried about my companions who were fighting along side me. Sango, Miroku, Kirira, Shippo Kouga and I would fight to the best of our ability and kill as many youkai as possible before we were killed. There was no turning back and I would protect my companions and friends with my life.

We charged forward and sooner than I expected we were fighting for our lives. I fought so hard I didn't notice I'd left my friend's way behind me as they fought wave after wave of youkai. I just continued taking steps forward, twirling, firing arrows and stabbing with my daggers. Suddenly there were no more youkai coming at me to fight and I was in a clear space littered with arrows and only the youkai I'd just killed, it was then I took in my surroundings and saw that I had fought my way to the very centre of enemy and I was alone. I slowly looked up at the youkai before me and screamed, through my scream he cackled  
"Hello... miko" and lunged forward. I did the first thing that came into my head and threw my holy dagger for his heart but it did nothing and just imbedded its self up to the hilt not even drawing blood. He landed on me. My bow spun out of my hand as he pinned me to the ground with his tentacles while I screamed still. He slapped me so hard I saw stars and stopped screaming. He bent down and whispered as though there was no battle taking place around us.

"I wonder what would happen to your pure spirit if I were to take you... right... now" my eyes widened and I struggled to get free from his vile grip  
"L-let go!" he cackled with malice and only tightened his hold on me. I managed to get one hand free and wrenched out my dagger in his chest. I pulled it out and blood began to flow, black blood. I smelt the sting of acid as it gushed onto my clothes. The outside layer of my clothes instantly disappeared at the touch of his evil blood in a cloud of miasma. I didn't mean to but I took a deep breath of it as it half melted my bra, undies and blistered my bare skin. I felt it burn down my throat and lungs and started coughing causing me to breathe in more miasma. He smiled showing off his sharp teeth

"Well that saves me a lot of time" his smile disappeared as I kneed him in the family jewels. I scrabbled out from under him and began running towards the safety of my own lines still coughing from time to time, forgetting that I was unarmed, without armour and only covered in partially melted bra and undies. I ran through the army of youkai purifying any in my way with my bare hands. I was alarmed to find that as I had concentrated so much of my power into my hands and I was beginning to get tired and was slowing down. Then I was pounced on from behind my scream for help and pain mixing with the surroundings. I fell to the hard ground with a great weight on my back, knocking the air from my lungs and stopping me from taking another breath. Tears were forming in my eyes. His hand pressed against the back of my head into the bloody dirt I scrunched my eyes up with pain as he dug his claws into my scalp. I gasped for air as I was quickly turned over and the tears fell running into my hair.

"You foolish human" he bent down and bit my ear lobe causing it to bleed he caressed, sucked and licked my ear lobe along with the blood up then said between licks "you should not have run away, I would have been nice and let you enjoy it a little but now I don't feel so nice" he cackled loudly in my ear making it ring. He gave my ear one final lick then began leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses from my ear and along my jaw towards my lips. I turned my head away at the last moment and he missed what he sought. He growled and grabbed my face roughly forcing my face to stay as he descended.

A hairs-breadth away from my lips he was shoved off me by a growling white blur. I lay there stunned as they fought; I had been saved, saved from the leader of the enemy's army.

"Get back to our lines" my savour growled and I obeyed. I limped back as fast as I could purifying the enemy in my way while still coughing with each wheezing breathe. Just when I got to the relative safety of our lines I heard a howl of pain and turned around to see my savour nowhere in sight and Naraku's tentacles heading towards me. I would have run but I tripped over a ripped off leg and fell crashing to the bloody ground. I scrabbled back and closed my eyes when I felt the force of the wind before Naraku's tentacles hit me, and then I was flying pressed against something cold, hard and smooth. I looked up to see white hair, a sculpted face and nose with red stripes on his cheeks, gold eye's and the crescent moon on his forehead. He carried me in his one arm with his bloody sword lying over my legs.

"I told you to get back to our lines not get captured again" he didn't look down as he spoke and I just nodded against his armour. I rested my head against his armour and saw red blood soaking into his hoari from a wound on his side.  
"You're hurt" I whispered and reached out to touch it when he suddenly came to a stop and I was gently put down in front of the healers tent and he spoke again

"You will not return to this battle. Search for more weapons, armour and clothes later." He gave his trademark glare before adding, "it would not be wise to go against my orders for Naraku shall be searching for you. Shower and return to my tent when the fight is over for the day." And with that he was off to join the battle in a white blur. Leaving me standing practically naked with his red blood running down my left leg.

I knew that the miasma I'd breathed in had damaged my lungs and maybe more than I knew. As I made my way to the healer's tent, which was already packed my body went ominously numb, I felt very cold, dizzy and my coughing and breathing got worse. I staggered drunkenly through the flaps of the tent and into the large healers tent on numb feet and looked for Kaede, who would definitely know how to heal me. I saw her tending to a human who had a nasty gash on his chest and dragged my heavy body over to her.

"Kaede..." I breathed over the noises of the tentshe looked up and saw me. As her eyes widened in shock I turned my light and hot head away and coughed so hard into my hand it shook my whole body. When I took my hand away I tasted the metallic taste of blood on my tongue and looked down at my hand spattered with it. I stared at my hand blankly and then pain shot through my whole body spreading from my chest.

It was strange and scary as I watched my body hit the ground screaming silently clawing at my chest trying to ease the pain but as it travelled up my arms, legs and neck all I could do was writhe on the dirt floor till I tasted a bitter medicine splash into my mouth and I soon drifted into darkness. This wasn't the kind of darkness you get in sleep it was cold and empty that left me almost wishing for the pain just to have some kind of feeling.

I snapped my eyes open as I felt pain surge through my consciousness like it almost reached my soul. My whole body was ridged as a spasm passed through it and I wheezed wetly as the pain continued. The low candle next to my bed flicked as something moved just beyond its feeble glow and I turned my eyes as far as I could to look at it. Something was moving just beyond its dim light. It was a shadowy form that leaned forward. The candle flickered again as the shadow exhaled.

"Tell me what you know of Naraku."  
The candle danced wildly reflecting in his golden eyes.

* * *

**An:** Ok... well I said that I'd update my other story's not make another but this had been one of the top 10 story's I'd first come up with and it.. well just begged to be published :) I'm open to ideas on how to continue this cause this is basically all I have for this story. so just _**PLEASE**_ press that pretty button below this message and review or something :)  
If you're as suck as I am on how to continue this story I'd like to hear all about it :)  
_Attention Anonymous persons:_ you can review this story to :) so I'm expecting a lot of nice reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**An: I love you guys T.T I'm sooooo sorry I've left this so long I haven't had the itch to write in so long and my school seems to want to bury me alive in leadership skills before I leave for good.. but after rereading your reviews I KNEW I had to get something out there for you to read so this is for you guys ^hugs reviewers in a crushing bear hug^ ... (at least as crushing as a 5 foot 2, thin girl can make it...)**

*What do you know,

Naraku

Know, know no, Kikyo.. Naraku*

The words he'd said spun around in my head. The fever filling me with fear as the day's events turned to nightmares. The Hanyou who had come to my tent earlier had left in an angry huff when I couldn't answer his questions with the poison running in my veins. I didn't know this Inu-ya-sha... but I felt he knew me… well.. at least my sister... Kikyo. She'd disappeared during a Youkai raid when I was little, we all thought she was dead. Maybe not if this Hanyou knew her... maybe I could see her again. My big sister.

The mention of my sister and the days events gave me hallucinations and nightmares all night seeing Kikyo standing hand in hand with Naraku as he lunged for me. She laughed as I wasn't rescued by my Lord and raped in front of her on the blood soaked battle field. I woke in the morning with a scream and sat bolt up right as something cold touched my burning head.

I looked around wildly but all I could see was Naraku. I backed away still screaming from Naraku with his red eyes. I threw up a barrier but knew that wouldn't hold him off so I reached for my daggers only to find that they were gone. So I created them with pure Power. I was swinging them around at the Naraku's that tried to get near me till there was a dark shadow that passed right through my barrier. I created a stronger second barrier to stop the shadow but it passed through that with no trouble. Then he was on me and all I had were my daggers I slashed at him screaming "get away" but he didn't, even when I felt my daggers hit flesh.

He pinned my wrists together behind my back and dragged me to him. I thought that he was going to make me kiss him and struggled but he brought me into a hug that immobilised my arms at my sides. He was whispering in my ear... it wasn't Naraku... it was someone with silver hair and smelled like sleepy warm fur. I relaxed releasing my power blades, which faded into non-existence along with my barriers and finally heard what he was saying

"Miko... Miko come back.. there is no need to fight…" I broke down and started crying whispering " he was... he was.. ra-" I swallowed "_here_ all night... He was in my head… and Kikyo just stood there laughing… he was just here I swear... I swear".

He moved me towards the bed, lay me back down as healers came cautiously towards me and began fussing over me. One of them wiped away the frothy blood from my lips that I had coughed from my lungs. My Lord stood emotionless at the end of my bed as the blood from the slowly healing cut I'd made from his left eyebrow to his right cheek ran unheeded down his face. All my energy seemed to disappear as he let me go and my heavy eyes closed again as he looked at me with some kind of emotion in his eyes.

When I woke again I was feeling strangely refreshed I breathed in testingly and felt no impediment of my breathing. Except for some soreness of my ribs, now supported by tight bandages and a dry raspy feeling in the back of my throat. I sat up looking around and noticed how quiet it was and how dark it was.

I could smell the iron-y smell of blood, even with my human sense of smell, so strongly I could almost taste it as I got out of the bed silently putting on my spare clothes I padded to the door when someone rushed in, grabbed me silently by the wrist and began dragging me outside.

Having recently been attacked I reacted by sending a pulse of power through my hands and shocking the person holding me. They let go leaving behind a smell of burnt fur and I rushed outside only to be hit with a small arrow, which shone darkly from my shoulder I screamed in pain putting pressure on the flesh around it, which quickly slickened with my blood.

I staggered away my bare feet slipping in the blood of the soldiers who had been patrolling this area. I sent a weak blast of power in the general direction of the arrow and staggered into a limping run. To where? I didn't know... just away from that place.

I was obviously barely healed from Naraku's attack as this small amount of blood loss sent my whole world spinning. I felt an extremely painful snapping crunch as my fragilely healed ribs re-broke under my panting gasps for air through my tattered lungs.

But I staggered on bleeding heavily till I reached a large white tent and collapsed against it's door flaps, grabbing onto it as I fell swinging into the dark and, unluckily, empty tent. I fell the ground at the threshold of the tent blood pooling around me. Loosing consciousness.

I woke up groggily my shoulder jarring me awake with unexpected pain. I opened my eyes and looked around. I found myself in a dark room, so dark that I couldn't see the walls I could smell fresh cut wood, cooking fires and unwashed men. I could only hear muffled talking. I sat up slowly from the hard wood floor feeling the heavy weight of a ring around my neck and the clank of chains. I reached up with one of my hands to the collar around my neck and followed the chain connected to it to a loop in the wall behind me. My shoulder pulsed with pain and I realised that the arrow was still lodged in my shoulder the bleeding had stopped which was good so I should probably leave it in for now. With this decision made I placed my hand on the wall behind me and found that there was a gap in the wall and inside it felt like fabric or leather. A little way away there was another gap and another I must be in a cage with cloth thrown over it. It wasn't very big but I was just assuming because I couldn't reach any sides but the one my chain was attached to. I did try to reach them but when I tried to reach too far my shoulder and ribs hurt.

At the floor of the cage I slid my hand through the thin gap and started pulling up the cloth just as I saw light begin to shine through I screamed with pain as something smashed into my exposed hand squishing it between the bars. I pulled my damaged hand back quickly with the distinctive sounds of laughter from outside. Gingerly feeling my hand for serious injury I sat down a little way away from the wall and lay down on my side mindful of the arrow still in my back. I lay awake, in the dark for some time thinking on how I'd gotten into this mess and who would save me and if they didn't save me could I escape by myself some how. I had a plan now that had suddenly come to me but I wasn't sure it would work and there was only one shot at it. The throbbing of the arrow keeping me awake until I was startled awake by the cage shaking.

I sat up slowly realising that my cage was on the move. All at once the fabric covering my cage was lifted. I shaded my eyes from the light and tried to see who was outside my cage. Before me on a simple chair Naraku sat with a wild grin on his face. All at once I was in action calling forth my power blades slashing with one hand the chain around my neck, my swings hampered by the arrow in my back. I destroyed the front of the cage with the other dagger then I leapt forward screaming as I slashed and stabbed at his body holding my breathe unlike before as the miasma rose into the air. I cut off his head for good measure then I leap off his corpse turned to the other Youkai gathered around and began escaping. Suddenly I was pushed to the ground from behind reminding me of the battle from before. I writhed around to escape from this heavy attack but to no avail.

"Trying to escape again Miko" a familiar voice purred in my ear he twisted the arrow in my back my scream of pain muffled a little by the ground and his tentacles on top of me. He chuckled as I screamed. I screamed louder as I felt something cut and burrow into my skin I looked down and wished I hadn't as I saw something wiggling under my skin. One of Naraku's tentacles had made its way under my skin my fingernails dug into my soft palms as I writhed under Naraku's other heavy tentacles holding me still. I screamed tears falling to the dry earth below me. Some time later Naraku pulled his tentacles back saying

"...Can't find it" I lay still pain still wracking my body as he walked away. I was picked up from the ground and tied up so my hands were useless as weapon producers a second time. I was limp with pain as I bled from the reopened arrow wound, the new wound in my side, my insides ached as well where Naraku's tentacle had pushed its way in and my throat also burned from screaming. I was thrown into my repaired cage a new chain replacing the one around my neck. Just as the fabric covering my cage flapped down I caught a glimpse of someone I knew. I sat bolt upright and wished I hadn't as my body complained I tried to shout her name

"Kikyou" but it came out little then a whisper. I lay back down carefully and took a deep breath and shouted as loud as I could

"KIKYOU!" there was muffled talking outside my cage then silence. Suddenly the fabric was lifted and my big sister's face resolved its self. I was beside myself with joy she was alive. Tears sprang to my eyes as I looked at her she looked down at me coldly and I smiled up at her feeling hope blossom with in me. She was here to save me, my big sister.

"Kikyou" I said my voice cracking and my mouth spreading to a huge happy smile.

"Tell her my pet" I heard Naraku's voice. His hand snaked around Kikyou's waist then more fabric was pushed up, his head was shown, looking down at me as well. I looked back at Kikyou my hope beginning to flicker and my smile wavered.

"I am Lord Naraku's pet and you are here because I asked for it" then she finally smiled down at me her eyes filled with hate, malice and loathing directed towards me.

An:

Little Rant about Smell:

I think I've got a very good sense of smell and I pin it on having bad eye sight.

You guys might not know it but the world is full of interesting smells like there is a difference in smell between cold fruit juice and warm fruit juice, cold fruit and warm fruit, warm water has a different taste from cold water and all kinds of things can have really weird smells like some cars I have noticed that their exhaust smells like McDonalds hamburgers. Which is weird.

In the above chapter I talked about Sesshomaru smelling like sleepy warm fur and I think that that is a great smell.. if any of you have a cat or a puppy (not a dog cause I think that they loose that smell.. but I haven't checked.. don't own a dog) that sleep in the sun or even sleep on your bed and you wake up in the morning before them...

I know this will sound weird but go ahead and give them a sniff. I love that smell of warm sleepy fur it's hard to describe its kind of like a concentrated smell of the animal with a warm smell :) you'll just have to experience it :)

**Review bellow :D**


End file.
